


Everyday

by DuochanMaxwell



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, POV Jack Harkness, Snippets, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuochanMaxwell/pseuds/DuochanMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday Ianto does things exactly the same. Well, as exactly the same you can do when you're Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic but doesn't have the lyrics in the text. Spoilers for KKBB, if you squint.

Everyday Ianto does things exactly the same. Well, as exactly the same you can do when you're Torchwood. 

He wakes up every day at half to six and does his ablutions. At six he gives me a peck and smiles when I crack one eye open. I know you're not sleeping, he tells me before kissing me with mint-flavoured lips.

As I go out for a retrieval or a weevil hunt, he whispers take care when he smoothes the coat over my shoulders. When he's on hub duty, he cheekily says that he will be waiting me with a choice takeout and I can taste coffee on him right before plunging out headfirst at whatever the rift spews at us.

Every day I think I should stop this. Every day I itch to say no to him, but I'm too selfish to let him go. And he promptly shuts me up, tasting of spice. 

When I'm back from a long night in the field, he's waiting me by the office. He grabs me by the lapels and crowds me against the cabinet. God, I wanted to do this so much, he says before making me melt with this fire he oh-so-expertly keeps hidden.

Every night he has nightmares. WE have nightmares. He wakes up trembling and shaking and reaches out for me. He begs me to stay close and I let him squeeze the air out of my lungs. Don't leave again, it's what he whispers when he lightly nips on my jaw line, his silent tears wetting my cheek and neck. I never say anything back. I know it breaks his heart, but I can't. 

Everyday Ianto does things exactly the same. Well, as exactly the same you can do when you're Torchwood.


End file.
